Dreamworld Plans
by SelenaKat
Summary: Post The Originals 3x22. Rebekah reunites with her siblings in the dreamworld that Freya has created and they immediately start planning their next attack. They each come to terms with their issues and are determined to move on. Mentions of Kolvina, Haylijah, Klami and Rebel. Disclaimer: I do not own anything. Oneshot!


**A/N This is just a little post 3x22 oneshot. I was sorely disappointed by the lack of a reunion between Rebekah and her siblings so I wrote this. Hope you enjoy!**

"He knew. He had to be the anchor to Freya's spell. And, he saved us" Rebekah turned to Elijah with tears in her eyes. She had watched her brother sacrifice himself for them. She had watched her family fall one by one. And, now they were stuck in a dreamworld orchestrated by Freya for their survival. How many times did she have to see her family in peril? How many times did they have to make sacrifices? She could not bear the thought of Nik in unending agony until Hayley managed to find the cures for them. For Elijah and Kol. For Freya. For herself. They could do nothing but wait and the waiting seemed endless to Rebekah. "He saved us Elijah and now he has to wait whilst suffering the worst pain in the world. And, we can do nothing. We are stuck waiting" Rebekah felt the rage rise within her.

Elijah pulled his sister in for a brief hug. "And, we will wait, Rebekah. Niklaus is alive as are we, sister. That is something to be thankful for. And, Hayley will find the cures. Of that I have no doubt. She is strong and resourceful. She will save us" Elijah understood Rebekah's anger. Hayley and he had just confessed their feelings and now he had to bid her goodbye again. He knew that the wolf would stop at nothing to reunite their family. To save him and his siblings. Even as he told her to flee, he saw the determination in her eyes to save their family. "We just have to be patient, Rebekah"

"And, we all know that patience isn't exactly Bex's strong suit" Kol joined his siblings with a half smile at his baby sister. "But, big brother is right on this occasion, Bekah. We have to wait, sister, if we are to survive" Kol said in a wistful tone. He wanted nothing more than a reunion with the love of his life Davina Claire but he knew that Davina would not want his death. He knew Davina wanted him to survive because a part of her resided in him. Their love was eternal and he would join Davina in time.

Rebekah flung her arms around Kol. His sudden appearance next to her reminded her of all the pain Kol had endured. He had died twice and this would be the third time he came close to death. He had to endure the pain of Davina's death. "Kol, I am so glad to see you. But, I just wish that you didn't have to go through all that pain. I am sorry about Davina. She was a plucky little witch and I grew fond of her" Rebekah commiserated as she felt her brother grip her tighter. Davina's loss was wrong on so many levels but she knew Elijah would do anything to protect their family, no matter the cost. But, that didn't mean she agreed with using Davina like that. She knew Davina was Kol's family and so by extension she was their family.

"I know, little sister" Kol released her with a tenderness and saw tears glimmering in her eyes. He had lost Davina and he would be damned if he lost his little sister too. She had always been the best of them. Naive, loving and full of emotion. It did not matter that she had lost her naivety because he could still see the love and emotion war inside Bekah and he would always protect her. They were siblings, yes, but they were also playmates and partners-in-crime for the entirety of their lifespan and would remain so forever. They may bicker and fight but he knew Rebekah would always have his back. And, recently he had seen what it was like to have a whole family fight for you and knew that he was wanted and loved. But, it would take him many years before he could forgive Elijah and Freya will all his heart for their crimes.

Freya approached. "We will be safe here, sister, and we will not idle our time away. We will be a family and work out a way to reclaim our home and save Niklaus" Freya claimed as she looked her sister in the eye. She had missed Rebekah a great deal while she had been daggered and knew the feeling had been reciprocated when Rebekah hugged her with a surprising ferocity. She had just found her family and she would be damned if she lost any of them. She loved them all. Rebekah with her unconditional love, Kol with his mischievous antics, Elijah with his gallantry and Klaus who would sacrifice everything. Freya knew how great a sacrifice this had been for Klaus. He may never see Hope again and he still sacrificed himself to save their family. To allow everyone to live. "We will save him, sister" She reassured Rebekah whose face was devoid of emotion.

"And, we will not make anymore sacrifices. I can't stand the thought of losing someone else. The loss of Cami and Davina is already too much. They were our family. Nik and Kol had a chance at happiness with them and yet they were sacrificed because they were perceived as not being a part of our family. And, yet they were." Rebekah looked at Elijah and Freya with a direct stare. She could forgive them because they were her family but she wished with all her heart that their family wasn't always robbed of their happiness. "And, that includes Marcel. He is angry because you killed Davina who was like a daughter to him. The same way that Nik was furious when you killed Marcel, Elijah. The same way that we would hunt down anyone who even dared to hurt Hope" Rebekah saw Elijah and Kol's fists tighten protectively. "We will not shed anymore blood of our own. When Hayley finds the cures, we will reason with Marcel"

Elijah turned to Kol. He knew he had caused his younger brother torment and for that he was sorry. But, he would do anything to ensure the survival of their family. "Brother, I am sorry for my part in Davina's death but it was necessary for our survival. I need you to understand that" Elijah was trying to reason with Kol.

"As am I, Kol. It was not a decision that I took lightly and one that I fear will haunt me until my death" Freya was genuine in her remorse. It was true. Davina's death was a heavy burden upon her soul that she feared she would never shed. The only consolation she had was that it had been in defence of her family. The family that she had only just discovered.

Kol took a deep breath and felt Rebekah squeeze his hand. She had always been the peacemaker of their family and he knew that to survive they would have to work together. He would have to trust that Elijah and Freya were were sincere in their apology for his darling Davina's death. He looked at Rebekah who gave him a slight nod. "I do not know if I can forgive you fully but I will try because I know Davina would want me to forgive you. She always was a saint" He murmured half to himself.

"Then, we are agreed-" Rebekah was cut off by Elijah.

Elijah loathed himself for saying what he was about to but it was necessary. "Yes, sister, we are agreed. But, you too must understand that if Marcel fails to listen to reason then he cannot live. He is a threat, Rebekah. If it is him against us all then we cannot allow him the clemency of life" Elijah would always put his family above all. He too had sacrificed for this family and he would not see his family die.

"It won't come to that" Rebekah said forcefully. She was determined not to lose her family and the Marcel that she once knew. He just needed to be reminded of how he was a part of their family. He was Nik's son in all but name and he was her family too. A small spark of love remained kindled in her heart and she was hoping that it would be enough to bring him back to himself.

Kol saw his sister's eyes were still full of unshed tears. That's when he realised that she was being the peacemaker, she was holding their family together and yet no one had listened to her feelings. She had listened to him about Davina. She had listened to Elijah and Freya in defence of their actions. She had listened to Elijah about his love and separation for Hayley. She had been there at Marcel's so called 'Court of Justice'. She had watched as people bayed for Nik's blood, as she faked being mad to save his life and as Marcel drove that dagger deep into Nik's heart. She had faced her own demons, forcing madness upon her, and yet she was still standing resolute. She was reuniting their family and preparing for the time ahead. He hugged her impulsively and was gratified by a smile spreading itself across Bekah's face. He made a note to talk to her later and let her air her unsaid, hidden feelings.

 **A/N Thank you for reading! Selena x**


End file.
